Nord (Skyrim)
Nords are a race that were led to Skyrim by Ysgramor. They are tall (standing at a scale of 1.03), fair-haired and pale skinned humans from Atmora who are known for their incredible resistance to cold and even magical frost. They are enthusiastic warriors, and act as soldiers, mercenaries, merchants and blacksmiths all over Tamriel. Eager to augment their martial skills beyond the traditional methods of Skyrim, they excel in all manner of warfare. Above all else in Nord culture is the quest for honor and glory, and a great emphasis is placed on family values. They thrive in the cold, reminiscent of their native Atmora, and are known as a militant people by their neighbors. Nords are also naturally superior at sea, and have benefited from nautical trade since their first migrations across the sea from Atmora. They captain and crew the merchant fleets of many regions, and may be found all along Tamriel's coasts. They issue a battle cry to make their enemies flee for a short time. Nords comprise the majority of the Stormcloaks, as well as the majority of the population of Skyrim. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Two-Handed (25) *+5 Block (20) *+5 Light Armor (20) *+5 One-Handed (20) *+5 Smithing (20) *+5 Speech (20) Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Battle Cry: Target flees for 30 seconds. *Resist Frost: Your Nord blood gives you 50% resistance to frost. Popular usage In past games, Nords typically fared well as warrior, barbarian, or scout characters.﻿ They retain this advantage because of their specialization in both one-handed and two-handed weapons as well as light armor. Their initial power (Battle Cry) makes most enemies flee for 30 seconds. This is extremely helpful when the player is overwhelmed by enemies that are of a slightly higher level than the player, and especially useful at lower levels. The Nords' bonus effect gives the player a 50% resistance to frost without having to equip enchanted apparel, such as Dukaan's or Otar's masks. This is of paramount importance when fighting mages or dragons that heavily rely on frost attacks. This starting power is superior to most other racial resistances, as many spells cast at the player are frost-based, although Thalmor Wizards tend to favor shock spells. Many intimidating, overwhelming enemies—such as leveled Falmer or Draugr—use these spells which can easily, without resistance, drain one's health. Dialogue between the player and Nord NPCs regarding the Civil War between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion seems to show support for both the Stormcloaks and the Empire, clearly evidencing the bitter war which has split the people. Nordic names There are many Scandinavian-sounding names such as Ralof, Ulfric, Rorik, Hadvar, Sven, Hod, etc. Many other names are reminiscent of other Germanic origins. Many Nords have surnames or clan names formed by an adjective and noun that are usually hyphenated (e.g. Black-Briar). Other Nord names involve descriptive epithets such as "the Fair." Notable Nords ;Male *Ulfric Stormcloak – Jarl of Windhelm, and leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. *Galmar Stone-Fist – Stormcloak General and Ulfric Stormcloak's right-hand man. *Arngeir – Speaker for the Greybeards. *Heimskr – Self-styled priest of Talos in Whiterun. *Kodlak Whitemane – Harbinger of The Companions. *Esbern – One of the last remaining Blades. *Harkon – the vampire leader of Castle Volkihar, and a possible main antagonist in . *Arnbjorn – Husband of Astrid and former Companion, who is also a werewolf. *Ralof – Stormcloak Soldier. *Hadvar – Imperial Legion Soldier. *Miraak – The First Dragonborn, former Dragon Priest, and the main antagonist in . *Balgruuf the Greater – Jarl of Whiterun. *Torygg – Former High King of Skyrim. *Tolfdir – Scholar of Alteration magic at the College of Winterhold. *Brynjolf – Second-in-command for the Thieves Guild. ;Female *Serana – A follower throughout , daughter of Harkon. *Valerica – Mother of Serana and wife of Harkon. *Katria - An adventurer who perished in Arkngthamz during an expedition to find the Aetherium Forge. *Lydia – Housecarl of Breezehome. *Astrid – Leader of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary of Falkreath. *Legate Rikke – Legate of the Imperial Legion. *Maven Black-Briar – Matriarch of clan Black-Briar. *Fanari Strong-Voice – Leader of the Skaal Village. *Frea – Skaal shaman and potential follower. *Elisif the Fair – Jarl of Solitude and widow of High King Torygg. *Aela the Huntress – One of a few werewolf members of the Companions; expert Archery trainer and potential follower. Gallery Nord Male 3.jpg|Nord male concept art Nord Female.jpg|Nord female concept art Nord Male Hair.jpg|Nord male hairstyles concept art Nord Female Hair.jpg|Nord female hairstyles concept art See also *Skills (Skyrim) *Spells (Skyrim) *Races (Skyrim) *Perks Appearances * * * * * * * de:Nord (Skyrim) es:Nórdico (Skyrim) fi:Nord (Skyrim) id:Nord (Skyrim) nl:Noorderling/Skyrim pl:Nord (Skyrim) ru:Норды (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Nords